Mini-Boss Madness
by Kingdom Key D
Summary: One-shot. No pairings. Might be expanded but for now it's just the fight between Link and Dark Link in the Water Temple. Completely canon.


The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

_**Mini-boss **_**M****a****d****n****e****s****s **

* * *

**Kingdom Key D here. Soo... this is my first fan fiction and it would be awesome for some constructive criticism. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer!**

**I don't own the characters, the setting, or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time or anything but the story!  
**

* * *

I checked my map and saw that the mini-boss of this accursed temple was in the next room and decided to break the pots lining the doorway. Crack! I broke the first pot and found a Green Potion, "Better save that for later." I said to no one in particular as I pocketed the potion. The next pot gave me a fairy and I was careful to catch it and put it in my bottle so she could revive me later. The third pot gave me a blue rupee and I stashed it in my wallet. I then found another Green Potion and I used that one so that I had plenty of magical energy for combat spells before I walked into a certain fight.

The door slammed after me with a loud thud and I looked behind me to see that it was locked. "There goes any chance of an escape." I muttered to myself. I decided to check my surroundings and saw that there was water, about an inch deep, on the floor. The room seemed to have no walls or ceiling and there was a large tree in the middle of the room. As I began to explore I saw a wall that had a barred door on it, as I walked over I heard the splashing of boots other than my own. Just as I turned around I heard my fairy companion Navi shout "Link! Watch Out!"

My hand immediately went for the Master Sword on my back as, all in the same movement, I leapt forward and pulled my sword and the Hylian Shield out and turned around to look at my attacker. He held dark copies of my sword and shield. He wore a tunic like mine that was as black as the night instead of a forest green, and white pants as well as a white under shirt, I could see chain mail peeking out from the neck of his tunic and the sleeves, he had a medium build and silvery-gray hair, he also had a cap that looked just like mine! I had never seen eyes like his though, his eyes were red, with no iris or anything like that, and all you could see was a bright crimson red. I sent Navi to look for weak points in his guard and struck blindly, trying to figure out his fighting style and looking for weak points myself while I waited for Navi. Clang! He made the same move I did and our swords bounced off each other.

He came at me with his own attack, and the same thing happened, only this time I had predicted HIS move and parried, with no result, of course. Navi came back, jingling about, and said: "Battle yourself!" I had already figured out at this point that this guy had the same fighting style, hair, and was pretty much the same as me overall but with a black, white, and gray palette swap. So obviously I wanted to smack Navi in the face. Instead I replied with a sarcastic "Thank you!" and went on the defensive, trying to figure out how to win. The battle lasted forever! It was a complete and total stalemate. Neither of us had landed a single hit. Clash! I tried to use a Shield Bash and as usual Dark Link, as I will call him, expected it and blocked. I back flipped to get out of the way and I forgot to raise my shield as defense, should he try to attack. That was a BIG mistake.

As I landed he thrust his sword forward and penetrated my chain mail and clipped my side, I cast Din's Fire and retreated smelling the coppery scent of blood, Navi cried out my name in horror "Link!" I tried to assess the damage as I collapsed from the burning pain of my cut and I realized that if I didn't stop the bleeding I would be in serious trouble, so I took out my only Red Potion and used it. Instantly my wound healed up and I was filled with energy. Amazing stuff, Red Potions, too bad they taste horrible! But what can you expect from Chu Jelly? I realized just how long I had been standing there and realized that Din's Fire was Dark Link's weak spot! "YES!" I yelled and ran over to where another dark doppelganger of mine was springing up and I cast Din's Fire. It worked! So I repeated that process five times and the tree vanished! Poof! Gone! Just like that! The water that had long since soaked through my boots disappeared. My boots dried instantly.

"I'll never figure out how magic works, Navi."

"Well you better if you want to defeat Ganondork!" Came Navi's obnoxiously high-pitched voice.

"Very funny Navi, very funny." My voice dripping with irritation.

* * *

**The end!**

**Soo... Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
